What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Animal Farm 2
Animal Farm 2 (also known as Animal Farm 2: The New Era on-screen)'' ''is a 2001 British-American direct-to-video animated musical comedy-drama film as a sequel to DreamWorks Pictures/Halas and Batchlor’s 1954 film Animal Farm, and was released in April 18, 2001. The film tells how Benjamin is now in charge as the new leader of Animal Farm after defeating and killing the cruel and abusive pigs. However, after Benjamin meets a animal-loving girl named Helga who treats animals pleasantly, he later realizes that not all humans are cruel like Mr. Jones was. Unlike the original film, the sequel's tone is meant to be more family-friendly and even lighter, despite dark at times. Upon its released on April 18, 2001, it received generally mixed reviews from critics for its tone not tying in to George Orwell's original work and the 1950s film version but it was a commercial success. Plot The film starts in a flashback from the first film where Boxer is sent away to an glue factory far away from Animal Farm. Benjamin and all the rest of the farm animals attempt to catch up the truck to free Boxer, but unfortunately Benjamin brakes his front leg from running and tumbles down which lead the truck drives away, leaving Benjamin and other animals behind, leading them watching helplessly as Boxer is taken away and then helping the injured Benjamin out as they turn to return Animal Farm. Far away from the farm, the truck dodges a turtle who is crossing its path and crashes through the forest and crashes to a tree, while on its way to the glue factory with Boxer. The driver rushes off for help, not aware that he accidentally drops a key right in front of Boxer in the back of the truck, which lead Boxer to use his teeth to unlock himself out, which he succeed and gallops off for his escape. However, as desperate to return to Animal Farm, Boxer then ends up gets lost in the process and lays down to rest after being exhausted from traveling a long way back, until he is founded by a sweet little girl named Helga and her father who decided, for their care, to take the horse home and raise him as their pet (revealing Boxer survived in the first film). Three years after all of the farm animals have defeated the pigs, Benjamin is known to be as the new leader of Animal Farm for its new era, while outside from the farm, Napoleon and Squealer, who somehow survived and escaped from the attack, secretly glare at Benjamin and scheme their way to return for their revenge before heading off. Meanwhile, Helga rides on Boxer to the closest town to get to school, while a sudden chase is going on where a baker runs after a stray dog who steals a loaf of bread from his pastry shop. Helga then stops the baker as he was about to harm the poor dog with his ax. She hands over her money to him for paying for the bread before giving it for the hungry dog. Upon the arrival at school, outside the group of mean boys teases Boxer by throwing small rocks at him until Helga stops them. Later at night, Helga feeds Boxer with good food and sings him a lullaby before heading off to sleep. The next morning, TBD Characters Cast * Patrick Stewart as Benjamin * Samuel West as Boxer * Hynden Walch as Helga * TBD as Helga's father * Tom Kenny as Crower * Della Reese as Bovi * John Cleese as Wool * Jeremy Irons as Napoleon * Stephen Fry as Squealer * Jim Cummings as a baker, misc. * Malcolm McDowell as Great Boar * Alan Rickman as a narrator Songs * Nicest Heart (Helga's Lullaby) (sung by Helga) * Be Ready or Not (sung by Napoleon, Squealer, the dogs and the wild boars) * TBD Transcript Read transcript Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Animal Farm Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:2000s films Category:2001 Category:2001 Films Category:2001 films Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films